


You make me say it damnit

by frooley



Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: Fluff and Humor, Implied Relationships, M/M, Patrick sings hello by lionel richie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-15
Updated: 2019-06-15
Packaged: 2020-05-12 14:19:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19230841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frooley/pseuds/frooley
Summary: It was all so very weird. Their relationship; how it was hardly any different than how they were before (aside from the kissing, the kissing was new and not unwelcomed.)Patrick thought about this a lot, amongst other things, and it always ended with a weird, pleasant feeling deep in his gut. Like butterflies, but as if they were seated quietly; fluttering every once and while.





	You make me say it damnit

**Author's Note:**

> Just some sappy stuff to get myself back into writing.
> 
> Hope you like!

It was all so very weird. Their relationship; how it was hardly any different than how they were before (aside from the kissing, the kissing was new and not unwelcomed.)

 

Patrick thought about this a lot, amongst other things, and it always ended with a weird, pleasant feeling deep in his gut. Like butterflies, but as if they were seated quietly; fluttering every once and while. 

 

It was night time, from what he could tell, and Pete wasn’t tired yet. He knew this already, and was more than willing to give up what little sleep he got for the older man to get some himself. The time on the tiny, digital clock peered up at him, it seemed, mocking him maybe. Sickly sweet, he supposed.

 

11 pm turned to 3 am within a blink of an eye and they laid still on the bed, arms and legs gripping on the other loosely but lovingly. Pete blinked owlishly at him, fitting a hand into Patrick’s hair. It was a tad long, and he knew to cut it soon, yet the feeling was relish-worthy. 

 

“T’sleep, Patrick. You need it.” Pete insisted, voice gravelly from screaming over the crowd the night before. Patrick shook his head, as much as he could with a hand tangled in his hair. He simply scooted closer, feeling the heat that radiated off the other man much more heavily. He tucked his head under Pete’s chin, the hand in his hair threading out with the movement. 

 

“M’not gonna go to sleep until you do, silly,” Patrick mumbled. He was clearly tired, and was putting all the effort he had to stay awake until someone succumbed to sleep. Pete made a huffing noise, though Patrick could practically hear the smile in it. 

 

“Can you sing for me, then?” Pete asked quietly, as if he was in a room full of hundreds of people and he didn’t dare want a single soul know the word he spoke into Patrick’s ears. He hummed in thought, unsure if the sluggish tiredness that coated his brain was going to worsen his singing skills but he supposed it worth a shot.

 

“Any requests?” Patrick poised in reply, his breath tickling lightly at the skin on Pete's neck. Pete laughed lightly at the feeling, or maybe the situation in general, Patrick wasn’t sure. 

 

“How ‘bout you surprise me, huh? Or are you too tired to think of a song, tricky?” Pete teased, only meant for good fun, but Patrick only yawned in reply, signaling that he was correct.

 

“Okay well, huh, I never thought I’d blank on thinking about songs,” Pete laughed, short and light, pulling Patrick closer by the hand that was on his waist. He pressed a kiss into the mess of hair that sat on top of the younger man's head, and thought. 

 

“Hello by Lionel, if that's alright,” He spoke, softly into Patrick's ear, alerting the sleepy man of his choice. Patrick grumbled, obviously slightly irritated. He huffs but proceeds to sing anyway. 

 

“ _ I've been alone with you inside my mind _

_ And in my dreams, I've kissed your lips a thousand times _

_ I sometimes see you pass outside my door _

_ Hello, is it me you're looking for?” _

 

He paused, looking up into Pete’s eyes, which have notably gotten a more tired look to them, and smiled before continuing. He sang slowly, wrapping his lips around each word as he softly belted them out.

 

“ _ I can see it in your eyes _

_ I can see it in your smile _

_ You're all I've ever wanted, and my arms are open wide _

_ 'Cause you know just what to say _

_ And you know just what to do _

_ And I want to tell you so much,  _

_ I love you.” _

 

Though he had just hit chorus one, the sound of heavy breathing brought him to stuttered stop. Pete’s eyes were closed and the grip that was once tight on his waist now loose. Patrick smiled tiredly, happy to actually accomplish what he wanted to do. He closed his own eyes, the feeling of tiredness taking over him like a soft, warm blanket.

 

______

 

Pete’s crooned singing voice hit him before the words did. He had just finished folding his tour clothes into his suitcase when arms wrapped around him tightly and warm breath hit his ear.

 

“- _ You're all I've ever wanted, and my arms are open wide _

_ 'Cause you know just what to say, _ ”

 

Pete laughed, lightly and soft into his ear.

 

“ _ And you know just what to do _

_ And I want to tell you so much, _ ”

 

He felt himself be moved, pliant as Pete turned him so they faced each other. A giant, love-struck smile covered Pete’s mouth and a blush was high on his cheeks; mimicking Patrick’s.

 

“ _ I love you. _ ” 

 

Patrick smiled, his head light and heart full as Pete leaned down to press his lips to his. It was soft and slow, very different to how Patrick’s heart was beating.

Once they pulled away, they pulled another into a hug and began to sway slightly.

 

“I love you too.”

  
  
  
  
  



End file.
